Standing in the Rain
by greendayfreak8
Summary: JONAS. Jacy. Falling in love sucks. Especially with all the confusion, drama and misunderstandings.
1. Chapter 1

**Standing in the Rain**

by greendayfreak8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers (if I did, I would keep them in my closet and feed them once a day) or JONAS (If I did, Macy and Joe would've kissed by now). I do, however own the plot.

* * *

Joe was slandering down the halls. He bumped into Stella and Macy standing by Stella's locker. Stella was trying to get Macy to help her pick a scarf that would fit her new shoes.

"How hard can it be Mace? Blue with hints of white or this purple Kashmir scarf?"

"Uhmm." Macy said bewildered. "Blue?"

"Good choice! I don't really like this shade of purple anyways; it doesn't fit my complexion very well."

Joe fought a smile.

"Hey Stella!" he shouted. "You coming over tonight?"

"Of course! I've created an amazing new dress I just have to wear!"

He flashed a smile and walked to his next class.

Macy and Stella stood a couple of awkward seconds.

"Hey Mace. You wanna come too?"

Macy made big eyes.

"ye..yeah... YEAH!" She stammered. Stella had to support her for a couple of seconds until she could stand on her own. Stella shook her head and then patted Macy on her back.

Stella then threw on the blue scarf and they walked off to class.

**Stella's POV:**

I had been on for hours now.

When I first got home from school I showered. An hour and a half passed during that.

Then I started fixing my hair. Another hour flew by.

Then I had to get dress up temporarily.

Then Macy came over and I had to fix her hair. At least an hour passed. Her hair had to be straightened because she had this horrible looking ponytail mark. Then I curled it, cause let's face it: straight hair and Macy, NO WAY!

Then I had to get her dressed. My favourite part!

First she tried on a purple dress. But it didn't match her toenail polish.

Then she tried on a red dress. But that looked simply horrible! It didn't match her skin tone at all.

Then at last I found the perfect one. It was a midnight blue. It fell perfectly around Macy' thin body. The fabric was smooth and the colour matched everything about her. And because it was so simple it even fitted her personality.

She looked like a goddess.

"No way in hell we're arriving together!"

Macy looked at me, a little bit hurt, I think.

"For some insane reason you look better than me! Well, I guess every true artist have to deal with that painful fact every time they finish a masterpiece." I waved dramatically with my arm while sounding like a woman in true pain.

Macy started laughing "Stella, you really are crazy."

"Don't say that! I can still ruin your chance to party with the Jonas!"

Macy grew pale. I flashed a smile at her, to tell her I was kidding. Then I patted her back.

"But really, I'm serious! We're not going there together!"

"Don't worry I can find my way there."

"I know you can you little stalker!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Standing in the Rain**

by greendayfreak8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers (if I did, I would keep them in my closet and feed them once a day) or JONAS (If I did, Macy and Joe would've kissed by now). I do, however own the plot.

* * *

**Stella's POV**

Arriving at the party I wore my newest masterpiece: A pink lace dress. It was oozing Stella Malone. Embracing everything me-ish.

I had my mom drive me there, so I could make a wonderful star like entrance: Coming out of the black BMW, throwing my hair to one side.

I heard a couple of guys standing nearby gasping for air. I smiled for myself.

None of them were my kind of guys. Their outfits were based on, whatever stupid outfit was cool at school. No matter if it fitted them or not.

Well, one of them where pretty good looking. He was standing out in his green shirt. It looked amazing with his black hair. Looking like something from the La Coure spring collection.

But I didn't want to come up too eager, so I kept walking up the front stairs of the old fire station.

When I entered the house I was happy to see the front room filled with people. This was going to be an amazing party.

Suddenly Joe was standing by my side. Looking gorgeous in a grey shirt and black skinny jeans.

He greeted me with a hug.

"That shirt is fabulous!" I couldn't stop myself.

"Yeah. Guess who picked it! Your Stellavator"

"Amazing isn't it?"

"Of course. But hey, you look pretty good yourself. Is that the wonderful new dress you were talking about?"

"Of course it is." I hit him gently on the chest, "why would I wear anything else?"

He knew me too good. He knew that I could've changed my whole wardrobe in minutes, if I suddenly felt for it.

"Gotta go" I said suddenly.

"Where's the fire?"

"Ha...ha... funny. Cause we're in a firehouse. I just have to go to the toilet. If that okay, I mean you might have some excellent excuse for keeping me here." I looked at him an impatience look on my face.

"No. Please go. I shall not keep you here against your will." He said in an over politely way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Standing in the Rain**

by greendayfreak8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers (if I did, I would keep them in my closet and feed them once a day) or JONAS (If I did, Macy and Joe would've kissed by now). I do, however own the plot.

* * *

**Macy's POV:**

I had my mom drive me to the Jonas fire station.

It looked like the party had already started.

I felt faint. I was going to party with the Jonas'. I know I've talked to them and been at their house before, but it was still possible for me to faint, laugh nervously or even accidently hurt one of them. I blushed at the thought. I'm SO embarrassing!

"Have a good time sweetheart," my mom said and kissed my cheek.

I stumbled out of the car.

Normally I felt extremely awkward wearing dresses, but I actually liked this one.

I climbed the front stairs to the door. I didn't knock. It would be impossible to hear my knock over the loud music coming from the house.

The front room was filled with dancing people. In the corners couples were making out.

I made my way through the room, looking for somebody I knew.

Finally I saw Joe standing with a drink in his hand. Probably Cola.

**Joe's POV:**

I scanned the room looking for somebody I knew.

Suddenly I saw a beautiful girl walking towards me. Her brown hair was falling around her face, making her look like a Greek goddess. Somehow her big brown doe eyes reminded me of somebody.

"Hey Joe" she said. "Have you seen Stella anywhere?" I felt paralysed. I shook my head to regain control of myself.

"N...No Mace. Oh right Stella, yeah, I've seen her." She stood for a while waiting for an answer.

"Well, where is she?" she said in her bubbly happy voice.

"What?" I couldn't make out, what she had said. The bastards controlling the music had turned it up so loud, I couldn't even hear my own thoughts.

She stretched up to get closer to my ear. I felt a chill go down my spine.

"WHERE IS SHE?" She yelled. I laughed in the most horrible goofy way possible.

"She went to the toilet."

"WHAT?" she yelled back. I bend forward putting my mouth closer to her ear. I could feel her breathing on my cheek.

"She went to the toilet."

"OH. ALRIGHT." She pulled her head back. I felt disappointed; she was so interested in Stella.

"YOU LOOK GREAT!" I yelled at her. She blushed a bit.

"STELLA HELPED ME PICKING THE OUTFIT."

"WHAT?" The noise had risen even higher. It was impossible to hear anything else.

She sighed and waved me towards the stairs.

*Let's go upstairs* she mouthed. I nodded, and we went up the stairs.

Upstairs the music was more like a heavy pounding. Some couples had snuck up here to get some privacy.

I led Macy to the couch. She sat down and started shaking her head so all of her curls bounced up and down. She smiled at the feeling. I couldn't help but smile a little myself.

"Umm... Mace?" I said a little hesitant. She turned her head towards me. Her big doe eyes blinking making me dizzy.

* * *

**AN: **Please dear readers, review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Standing in the Rain**

by greendayfreak8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers (if I did, I would keep them in my closet and feed them once a day) or JONAS (If I did, Macy and Joe would've kissed by now). I do, however own the plot.

* * *

**Stella's POV:**

I only went to the toilet to check if my hair and dress still looked perfect.

When I got back to the place, I had talked to Joe, he was gone.

I looked around the room. The bright lights flashed around making it hard to focus. But I didn't really mind the lights. It doesn't make me look bad, so I can live through it.

Suddenly my eyes fell on the stairs, and I swear I saw the bottom of Macy's dress.

I hurried up the stairs, to see if she knew were Joe or some other of the Jonas' where at.

Upstairs it was almost empty. There were a couple of couples in the corners making out. But at least the music was only background noise up here. The light was a vague reddish colour. Of course it matched my dress perfectly, and it made my skin look amazing.

I found Macy on the couch sitting next to Joe. I could see Joe was about to say something. He looked rather awkward. So I jumped in. Macy wasn't going to ruin Joe's night by being obsessive.

"Hey guys. What a perfect place to relax. Heavy music downstairs, huh?" Joe looked extremely uncomfortable. Macy smiled at me. One of her bubbly smiles I held so dear.

"Yeah it's... Really... Annoying!" Joe seemed like he was trying to give me a hint of some kind, and I immediately got.

"Hey Macy. Will you be a darling and go get something for me to drink?"

"Of course" She nodded and danced down the stairs.

"Is she really that bad?" I really thought Joe was starting to get more comfortable around Macy. Joe blushed to a very unflattering colour.

"She's not that bad" He shrugged in a supposed-to-look- like-he-didn't-care way. But I knew him better than that.

"No worries. I'll make sure she leaves you alone for the rest of the night." I looked at him with a big smile.

"No you..." He started.

"Joe... Really it's no problem." I jumped up and went downstairs to find Macy, to tell her to leave Joe alone.

Downstairs somebody else had taken over the DJ's job, and the volume of the music was now bearable.

Macy almost bumped into me on the bottom step of the stairs, a drink in each hand.

"Wow Mace, you might wanna cut back on the drinking." She flashed a smile at my joke. I grabbed her arm, and let her towards the door.

When we got outside, I took my drink and took a sip.

"Macy, you have to leave Joe alone for the rest of the night. Alright? He really needs a night without any Jonas related stuff."

"Sure. I have to go soon anyway. I've got a soccer game tomorrow and I have to be really good. Cornwall's beaten us three years in a row now!" She didn't look upset. Well how could she, when she was wearing that beautiful dress.

"Okay. But let's dance for a bit before you go." At that she seemed willing.

We danced for one song. Then I danced one dance with a really good-looking guy from our school. Mike, I think he's called Mike. Then Joe asked me for a slow dance, and I agreed, of course. I danced with my head on his chest feeling wonderful. I really loved the way he made me feel, like I was the best thing in the world.

While I danced with Joe, Macy was dancing with one of my friends called Josh. He was looking great in a red t-shirt. What a great couple I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Standing in the Rain**

by greendayfreak8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers (if I did, I would keep them in my closet and feed them once a day) or JONAS (If I did, Macy and Joe would've kissed by now). I do, however own the plot.

**

* * *

**

**Jo****e's POV:**

Dancing with Stella was nice. She didn't exactly move to the beat but that didn't matter.

It wasn't at all bad until I saw Macy.

She was dancing with this jerk from school Josh or Joshua or Joshzilla. I'm not sure.

Her head was on his chest. Her eyes closed. They both moved slowly to the music.

Suddenly I felt nauseous. I wanted to Smack my baseball bat into the back of Joshzillas head.

It was really hard to keep my eyes on the two of them cause I still had to dance around with Stella.

When I could finally see them again Macy had stretched onto her toes whispering in Joshzillas ear. He smiled, bowed down and kissed her cheek. She blushed and whispered something else in his ear. He nodded in a hideously smartass way. Then he laid a hand on her back and led her towards the door.

"Why are Macy taking of already?" I asked Stella.

"She's got a soccer game tomorrow." I sighed in relive. THANK YOU GOD! It really does help to have a little faith in that old guy.

"What's with that strange look?" Stella looked at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh... It's really nothing. I just like being Christian."

"You really are the strangest person in this country." She smiled and laid her head back on my chest.

I smiled too.

**2 hours later:**

Cleaning up really is the back side of the party.

I was exhausted after the long day. I could see that Kevin, Nick and Stella felt the same.

It really does work to work together. And to make a game out of cleaning up.

We'd put three bags for garbage. And then we had to hit them from a certain distance. I won. After all I'm the best at sports.

When we finally could crawl into bed I fell asleep immediately.

When I woke up the next morning I had butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't remember what I had dreamt but I knew it was the dream that had caused the butterflies.

I tried all morning to figure out what I had dreamt. But when it came to dinner I gave up. Nothing were gonna make me remember.

Nick elbowed me.

"Are you hung over or something?"

"NO!" I jumped up. "I didn't drink anything yesterday!"

"He's daydreaming." Kevin interrupted from the armchair he sat in.

"No. I was not daydreaming! I was just... Trying to remember my dream."

"Well what was it about?" Nick asked. I threw a magazine in his direction.

"Bad joke." Kevin commented.


	6. Chapter 6

**Standing in the Rain**

by greendayfreak8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers (if I did, I would keep them in my closet and feed them once (maybe, if their lucky, twice) a day) or JONAS (If I did, Macy and Joe would've kissed by now). I do, however own the plot.

So sorry for the long wait. Here's an extra long chapter, just for you!

* * *

**Macy's POV:**

I felt wonderful. We'd won the soccer game and I scored one of the final goals which led us to championship. Finally we'd beaten those smelly-socks from Cornwall in the weekend.

Now it was Thursday; my favourite day. I only had two lessons, English and math. After that I had tennis practise. And later on after dinner I had basket practise.

My day went quickly and uneventful. Except for the time I almost hit Nick with my baseball bat. I know I shouldn't carry any sports equipment when near a Lucas brother, but it was an accident!

After dinner I went back to the school area. I went to the locker room, and started undressing. I knew I was early but for some reason nobody else where there.

Wearing my basketball outfit (designed by Stella) I went to the entrance of the gym. I found on the door to the gym a note saying: BASKETBALL PRACTISE CANCELLED!

"Typical" I mumbled.

I went back to the locker room and digging in my bag. I had the key to the gym. The principle had given it to me because I was the most active athlete on the school, and he wanted me to have access to the gym so I could practise anytime I wanted.

I found the key and went back to the gym and unlocked the door.

I might just as well practise my long shot anyway. I found the best basketball in the bag and put on my favourite CD (well not my favourite cause it wasn't a JONAS CD, but my second favourite anyway). I jumped around for a bit trying to hit the basket, but I couldn't take it seriously so I started fooling around with the ball instead; throwing it high in the air, or against the walls.

Accidently I threw it into the bench area. I had to climb up the benches. But suddenly my favourite song on the CD started playing and I danced up and down on the benches. When the song got to the quiet piano part in the middle I reached down and grabbed the ball. When I rose back up I could feel somebody standing behind me. I slowly turned around and just when I saw the person behind me in the eye, the music rose and the drums and the guitar started playing intensely. My heartbeat picked up. And I recognised the person in front of me.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," he answered after a couple of minutes.

"Wha... What are you doing here?"

"I... I was... I was looking for... Nick. Yeah Nick. Have you, umm, seen him?"

"I'm sorry, no." I shook my head.

"Oh that's...That's just fine." He kept looking at me in a strange intense but still confused way.

"Weren't you looking for him?"

"Right... I need him to... to... to... to fix my locker. He's good at lockers."

"Oh right. I've seen him do his 'Piano disappears in his locker' trick." I tried smiling up to him but he didn't change his expression. He was standing so close if he'd taken a really deep breath his chest would touch mine.

**Joe's POV:**

I damned the fact that I brought up Nick. I mean, what if she prefers him over me?

What should I do then? Just pretend everything was alright. Just make my crush disappear? No, there were no way this was just gonna pass by without tearing me to pieces.

She was still looking at me waiting for a response. My mind was empty. So I did the only thing I could. The thing my nature told me to do. And for once it wasn't telling me to run away.

I quickly moved forward. Taking away the last inches of space between us. I lowered down and gently put my lips to hers. She smelled sweet and tasted even better. But I could only enjoy it for so long because less than a second later she pushed away and ran to the exit.

I stood alone. Like a child left behind. At first I didn't dare to move. Then I sat down on the bench and placed my head in my hands.

I felt like shit. Why didn't I run away? I had the chance.

Finally I got up. I turned off the lights in the gym and closed the door behind me.

When I turned around in the hall Stella stood before me.

"Joe... I saw." She said in a low voice.

"What did you see?" I knew it was pointless but I tried to pretend I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Cut the crap." She simply said. "So why did she storm away? Are you really that bad a kisser?"

"I don't know." I shook my head, and then added. "I'm not a bad kisser!"

"How do you know?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well maybe my exgirlfriends told me?" I said in an overconfident voice.

She laughed and punched me in the shoulder.

"Wanna get some ice cream?" I asked.

"Sure if you pay, rock star!" She smiled and took my arm.

We went to the ice cream store and ordered the biggest ice cream they had. I paid.

I knew she was going to ask me about Macy. And I was going to ask her a bit of a favour too.

"So, when did you get your enormous crush on Macy?" I flinched over the enormous part.

"That makes no difference. It just happened." I shrugged.

"How does it feel?"

"Like somebody took my guitar and smashed it right into my stomach." I took a big bite of the ice.

"Well what are you gonna do about it?" she looked me deep in the eyes. "Joe you have to do something."

I leaned forward and smacked my head against the table. The couple at the table beside us gave me a worried look.

"Don't worry. I'm the kind of psycho who only harms himself." Stella giggled and smiled at the couple.

They gathered their stuff and moved to a table further away.

Stella and I burst into laughter. When we finally caught our breaths again my face turned serious.

"Damn. I have no idea how to deal with stuff like this. I mean, I'm supposed to be the funny one. Nick is the hurting artist who gets his heart ripped out."

"Wow, wow, wow. Easy now. You don't know why Macy left. Before you 'rip your heart out' you might first try and find out why she left." Stella patted my hand.

"You know I would... If I didn't, by doing that, robbed you from a brilliant chance of being a wonderful friend, and do it for me?" I peaked up at her, biting my lip.

"Jo-oe! What the hell do you take me for?"

I took a chance: "My best friend..." That made her look a bit guilty, but I could see she wasn't going to let me of that easy this time.

"Joe. You've gotta do this yourself. Especially if you really want her to like you!"

I nodded and took the last bit of the ice cream.

We left the ice cream store arms wrapped around each other. I gave Stella a ride home. As she climbed out of the car, she flashed her most encouraging smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Standing in the Rain**

by greendayfreak8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers (if I did, I would keep them in my closet and feed them once (maybe, if their lucky, twice) a day) or JONAS (If I did, Macy and Joe would've kissed by now). I do, however own the plot.

* * *

**Macy's POV:**

My face was a very bright pink when I got home. I'd run the entire way from the gym most likely without breathing once.

Mom looked at me with a concerned look.

"Are you okay darling?" She brushed my hair away from my face. I couldn't tell her the truth about how I felt. Usually I told her everything. I gave her a sad smile.

"Oh no," She seemed to know what was going on. "Did something happen to one of the Lucas brothers?"

"I guess you could say that," I answered with a sigh. I think she sensed that I wasn't going tell her.

"I'm going to bed" She smiled at me.

I nodded. "Me too"

The next day I had an archery tournament, so I was excused from all my classes.

I was the second best at the tournament. I got a price. But for once I just couldn't focus on the joy of... almost winning.

I went to gather my arrows, when someone spoke my name.

"You're Macy, right?" I turned and saw my Archery Idol standing before me: Dylan Jensen. He was good looking. Even I could tell. And he took me completely off guard.

"Yeah," I said in a hoarse voice.

"I saw you shoot. You're really good," I blushed, but I didn't know what to say.

"You really are good," he repeated as if I'd contradicted him. "But it seems like something is distracting you?"

He'd hit bulls eye. And it was visible in my face.

"Oh... Listen it's none of my business but whatever it is that is bothering you, you might wanna figure it out." I bit my lower lip and suddenly it all burst out of me. I told him about the party, where Joe couldn't stand the sight of me and then about the kiss in the gym.

All the while Dylan was nodding and shaking his head to the story. When I finally finished, Dylan laid his hand on my shoulder and looked me deeply in the eye.

"And why was it you wouldn't kiss him back?" He looked confused "You like him don't you?"

I pouted my lips and looked up at him with a sad look. Then I took in a deep breath trying to make myself feel more comfortable.

"It's... My best friend is in love with him. And well this might sound silly but she saw him first." I bit my lip again.

"Oh wow," He exhaled. "You're a really, REALLY good friend. I mean, you're obviously totally hopelessly head over heels in love with this guy."

I shrugged "I know."

"Listen, you gotta talk to your friend. AND you gotta talk to your one true love." Oh no, another person had just been added to my list of very serious 'have-to-talk-to' persons. Dammit! Crap, I just swore! I haven't sworn since my mom washed my JONAS fan club president shirt so it shrunk.

"Okay kiddo. I've got to go now. Promise me you'll get some control of your life," he smiled at me and meshed up my hair. I couldn't help but smile. After all he was my idol. In archery anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Standing in the Rain**

by greendayfreak8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers (if I did, I would keep them in my closet and feed them once (maybe, if their lucky, twice) a day) or JONAS (If I did, Macy and Joe would've kissed by now). I do, however own the plot.

* * *

**Stella's POV:**

"So why did you run?" I'd finally been able to corner up Macy, and I was asking her about her intentions towards Joe.

"You know, he's pretty devastated." I looked at her with a serious look.

"Stella," she tried to sneak around me but my arm flew out and caught her ugly red school uniforms collar.

"Answer!" I demanded.

"Okay, okay!" I knew I could crack her! "I did it because I know you're in love with him!" I immediately blushed even though I'd promised myself not to blush, because it didn't fit me very well.

"Don't look at me that way!" Macy shielded her face. "It's not my fault!"

"How... How do you know?" I felt like an ass.

"The way you look at him. The way you talk when we're around him. The way you –"

"Okay okay okay!" I interrupted her, my face feeling even warmer than before.

We stood for awhile looking at the floor. Then finally Macy broke the silence.

"What are we gonna do?" I looked at her like she was insane.

"And I'm supposed to know that?!"

She shook her head.

Then the bell went off, and we had to go to each our classrooms. I had no idea what to think. It was my fault that Joe was miserable! And it was my fault Macy was unhappy! And distress doesn't really look good!

I'm REALLY bad in this kind of situations!


	9. Chapter 9

**Standing in the Rain**

by greendayfreak8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers (if I did, I would keep them in my closet and feed them once a day) or JONAS (If I did, Macy and Joe would've kissed by now). I do, however own the plot.

* * *

**Stella's POV**

Joe had invited me over to have a movie night. We hadn't hung out since the incident with Macy.

But this was gonna be nice. I was really looking forward to it.

I pressed the doorbell.

"Hey!" Joe smiled at me. I pushed past him with a smile on my lips. I threw my coat at him and jumped to the couch.

"So what are we gonna watch?" I asked.

"I've got some possibilities," He threw himself beside me on the couch.

The first movie was a classic – The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. We'd watched it a million times before.

After that we ordered a pizza and put on the next movie.

The movie had the saddest ending ever! The girl's biggest dream came true, but as it did, this magic tornado swirled her up and her beautiful prom gown was replaced by the most hideous orange, brown and green dress. It was like a dress from designer hell!

"Stella? Are you crying?" Joe looked at me sceptically.

"Yeah," I sniffed. "Didn't you see the... dress?!" I spit the last word out.

"You're adorable!" He said while pushing a bit of hair behind my ear. I looked up in his eyes and right there and then I took a decision. But I had to test my feelings before I could be sure.

I leaned in a pushed my lips against his. At first he was so surprised he didn't do anything.

I held my lips against his for awhile trying to figure out my feelings. I didn't feel anything. I felt nothing but the usual. Finally I'd found out that my feelings for Joe was nothing more than some left over from a childhood crush.

Suddenly I realised that I was still kissing him. I leaned back and saw that Joe was totally paralysed, eyes open, mouth shut and a lost look in his eyes.

He'd probably been sitting like that while I was kissing him. I couldn't hold back a giggle.

"Oh stop that!" I punched his shoulder. "It had to happen sometime!"

His eyes grew wide. I giggled again.

"Wha...Wha..How...When...Why..." He was fighting to complete his sentence.

"Joe! Get yourself together. I can't understand a word you're saying!"

"I'm... Stella, I'm sorry, I'm not in love with you!" He looked so confused.

"That's good. Cause I'm not in love with you either," I said in a light brisk voice.

That made him look even more confused. I couldn't hold it back anymore, I burst out in laughter.

"But then... Why did you... Do that?" I was fighting to catch my breath.

"All you need to know is, that Macy only walked away from you, because she thought I was in love with you!"

"How does that help me?"

"Listen will you! Macy does like you!" I placed my hands on each of his shoulders and shook him.

"Get it through your thick skull!" He looked a bit offended. Then he realised what I was saying, he jumped up, eyes wide open.

"Well, I gotta find her!" He turned around himself. Then headed for the stairs to the second floor.

"Um, Joe. The doors are that way," I pointed to the door.

"Right!" He turned and walked to the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Macy's POV:**

There was a buzzing in my head and my throat felt thick.

I had to go up to get some air. Breaking through the surface I gasped for air. It felt wonderful using all my energy driving myself forward in the water. My head was empty of all those confusing thoughts.

After I'd swum another lab I pulled myself up from the pool and wrapped a towel around me.

I could see the outsides through the big windows at the end of the pool. It was pouring rain which fitted perfectly with my mood.

I hurried to the locker room. I wanted to change in a hurry, so I could go home and hide under my bed.

Fully dressed I stood in the door looking at the pouring rain trying to get myself to walk to my bike. Why, oh, why did I ride my bike today?

Wait, what was that standing in the middle of the rain? I squeezed my eyes together to try and make out the blurry person standing frozen in the middle of the rainy schoolyard.

Out of curiosity I took a step forward, then another. And finally I saw who it was.

"Macy!" He shouted. We both started running forward. When we reached each other we both wrapped our arms around the other. I laid my head on his soaking wet shoulder.

"I think I really like you!" He whispered in my ear. I smiled at that, stretched on my toes and kissed him.

"Now I really, really like you!" He said. I giggled and kissed him again.

We stood there clinging to each other, not even feeling the cold rain pouring down around us.

When we finally let go the rain had stopped. I looked around and saw that we were standing in the middle of a huge puddle. There were at least 6 foot of water to each side.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Joe looked at me a bit hurt.

"It's just... My shoes are getting wet" He smiled and then he swooped me up into his arms and carried me out of the puddle.

THE END

* * *

I would like to dedicate this story to my best friend: Ida.

Not only is she the source of my inspiration she is also the best friend imaginable.

She supports my writing like nobody else, and without her, this story would never have been written. Thanks IdenJ


End file.
